onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Story of My Life
Story of My Life '''(often abbreviated to '''SOML) is the second single from One Direction's third studio album Midnight Memories. It was released on October 28, 2013. A radio staple, the song garnered unprecedented critical and public acclaim due to the more serious tone and indie-pop sound. It was a top 3 single in the UK and Australia, and a top 10 single in the United States. It is considered one of One Direction's most famous and recognizable songs. The song was performed on the ''Where We Are Tour'','' the [[On The Road Again Tour|''On The Road Again Tour]], ''and on Harry Styles: Live On Tour 2017. '' Lyrically, the song describes a bad relationship the narrator cannot leave. The phrase "story of my life" is used in everyday speech to describe a regular negative occurrence. Background Louis tweeted an unseen photo from his childhood Louis' tweet on October 10, 2013, followed by LiamLiam's tweet. Niall tweeted his photo nextNiall's tweet, then Harry Harry's tweet and finally, Zayn Zayn's tweet. The official One Direction account then confirmedOne Direction's tweet the new single and release date along with the hashtag "#StoryOfMyLifeSingle2". Later the same day, the single artwork was revealed.One Direction Artwork tweet. Gallery Story_of_My_Life_Louis.jpg|The picture included in Louis' tweet|link=https://twitter.com/Louis_Tomlinson/status/388238313988952064 Story_of_My_Life_Liam.jpg|The picture included in Liam's tweet|link=https://twitter.com/Real_Liam_Payne/status/388243506029817856 Story_of_My_Life_Niall.jpg|The picture included in Niall's tweet|link=https://twitter.com/NiallOfficial/status/388259952784977920 Story_of_My_Life_Harry.jpg|The picture included in Harry's tweet|link=https://twitter.com/Harry_Styles/status/388276511754960896 Story_of_My_Life_Zayn.jpg|The picture included in Zayn's tweet|link=https://twitter.com/zaynmalik/status/388278401250779139 On October 21, 2013, the band asked the fans through twitter to make "The 1D Family", "Would like to hear" "#StoryOfMyLife16secClip" and "NOW PLEASE" the top 4 trends in order to get an exclusive 16 second clip of the single.One Direction's tweet Even though the challenge was not completed, the clip was shared several minutes later.One Direction's tweetOne Direction releases preview of 'Story Of My Life' single The full song was released on October 25, 2013.One Direction's tweet On October 24, 2013, it was revealed that there would be an exclusive clip of "Little Things" live in concert that would be included on the track and a soundcloud of the track was also postedOnedirectionmusic.com One Direction Website- Exclusive Little Things LIVE Clip. On October 25, 2013, the boys did interviews on various radio stations worldwide. They were as follows: *Louis was on Swedish radio station "NJR" at 6:30am BST (7:30am CEST)Youtube.com Louis interview NRJ 10/25 and Dutch radio station "3FM" at 6:45am BST (7:45am CEST). *Zayn was on Danish radio station "The Voice" at 3:30pm BST (4:30pm CEST)Yotube.com Zayn interview with The Voice (Denmark) and Spanish radio station "Los 40 Principales" at 6:00pm BST (7:00pm CEST)Youtube.com Zayn interview 40 Principales Spain 10/25. *Liam was on a Dutch radio station, German radio station "swr3" and UK radio station "BBC Radio 1" at 3:45pm BSTYoutube.com Liam BBC Radio 1 interview 10/25. *Niall was on French radio "NJR"Youtube.com Niall interview on NRJ 10/25 and UK radio show "Capital FM" at 4pm BSTYoutube.com Niall on Capital FM 10/25. *Harry was on Brazillian radio station "Radio Mix"Youtube.com Harry Styles Interview - Radio Mix FM (Brasil) and UK radio station "The Hits Radio"Youtube.com Harry on The Hits 10/25. One Direction were on tour in Australia for the ''Take Me Home Tour'' when "Story Of My Life" was released, meaning the interviews were conducted via telephone or pre-recorded. The song premiered at 4pm on stations worldwide such as BBC Radio 1 (UK), The Hits Radio (UK), In:Demand (UK), Captial FM (UK ), The End 107.9 FM (USA), NRJ Radio (in both France and Sweden), Planet Radio (Germany), Radio Mix (Brazil), SiriusXM Hits (America ) and many others. The audio for the song was also uploaded onto the official One Direction Vevo account as well as the official One Direction Youtube accountYoutube.com One Direction - Story of My Life (Audio). The song was released on Monday October 28th to those who had either bought the EP or had pre ordered the deluxe or the normal edition of Midnight Memories. The official One Direction YouTube account released a message from the band announcing the single releaseYoutube.com Story of My Life Out Now!. They song went straight to number 1 on iTunes in 47 countries such as the UK, US, Australia, Belgium, India, Mexico and many other places. Trailers The countdown to the music video release began with 3 days before with the release of the first trailer on October 31, 2013 called "One Direction - Story of My Life (3 days to go)". It was posted onto the one direction youtube account and featured a few seconds from the video of each member, Liam, Niall, Zayn, Louis and Harry, respectively. One Direction - Story of My Life (3 days to go) The next trailer was posted on November 1st called "One Direction - Story of My Life (2 days to go)". One Direction - Story of My Life (2 days to go) The final trailer was posted on November 2nd called "One Direction - Story of My Life (1 day to go)". Lyrics Music video On 1 November 2013, the music video was accidentally uploaded early to Vevo. The official release was on November 3, 2013. The video strays from the song content, in that it takes the title phrase literally rather than metaphorically. It featured each band member reliving their life stories, including childhood memories, and interacting with the family members within beloved photographs. The video features One Direction's actual family members, specifically Liam's parents and sister, Zayn's sister, Niall's brother, Harry's mother and Louis's grandparents (paternal and maternal). As the family shown within the photographs morph into their current selves, Louis's allude to two of his grandparents deaths. Fans attempted to break the record for "Most number of views in 24 hours" which was then held by Miley Cyrus' "Wrecking Ball" music video which had 19.3 million views in 24 hours. The music sharing site VEVO said that the system had crashed due to the high volume of traffic sometime in the 24 hour period and it took nearly 3 days before it was announced that Story Of My Life had received 12.5 million views in 24 hoursTwitter.com 24 hour view count revealed which meant the record was still held by Miley CyrusTwitter.com Miley Cyrus still holds the record. They did comment that it received more views than "Best Song Ever" which had 12.3 million views in 24 hours, thus beating a personal record for One Direction. Live Performances Live 2014 * September 23 - IHeartRadio Music Festival * November 17 - The Today Show * December 8 - RTL Live * December 23 - NBC TV Special 2015 * June 6 - Capital FM Summertime Ball * August 4 - Good Morning America * September 22 - Apple Music Festival * November 12 - BBC Radio 1 Live Lounge References Category:Singles Category:Midnight Memories songs Category:Songs Category:Midnight Memories singles Category:Songs with music videos Category:Where We Are Tour songs Category:On The Road Again Tour songs Category:October calendar